


[Fanart] Six Sentence Sunday & other fannish days headers/banners

by Purpleyin



Series: Fanart [31]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Bakery, Comic, Crime Scenes, Embedded Images, Fanart, Fic Back Friday, Flowers, Gay Pride, Gen, Glitter, Investigations, Motivation Monday, Outer Space, Rainbows, Science Fiction, Six Sentence Sunday, Spring, TAKING PROMPTS, Trivia Tuesday, Work in Progress Wednesday, sunday snippet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: Fanwork where I'm posting up headers/banners to use for Six Sentence Sunday and other fannish days. Open to requests if people want a certain theme doing.
Series: Fanart [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517924
Comments: 22
Kudos: 7





	1. Six Sentence Sunday - Glitter Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to use with or without credit but if you feel like linking back to this fanwork or one of the tumblr posts that’d be great. :)

**Six Sentence Sunday banners** \- Glitter pack

Also on tumblr over [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/190981288285/six-sentence-sunday-banners-glitter-pack).


	2. Six Sentence Sunday - Space pack

**Six Sentence Sunday banners** \- Space pack

Also on tumblr over [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/612587471433302016/six-sentence-sunday-banners-space-pack).


	3. Six Sentence Sunday - Comics pack

**Six Sentence Sunday banners** \- Comics pack

Also on tumblr over [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/613238518351872000/six-sentence-sunday-banners-comics-pack-feel).


	4. Six Sentence Sunday - Scifi pack

**Six Sentence Sunday banners** \- Scifi pack

Also on tumblr over [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/613241018704347136/six-sentence-sunday-banners-scifi-pack-feel).


	5. Six Sentence Sunday - Crime Pack

**Six Sentence Sunday banners** \- Crime pack

Also on tumblr over [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/615236035780198400/six-sentence-sunday-banners-crime-pack-feel).


	6. Six Sentence Sunday - Spring floral pack

**Six Sentence Sunday banners** \- Spring floral pack

Also on tumblr over [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/615851803028946944/six-sentence-sunday-banners-spring-floral-pack).


	7. Six Sentence Sunday - Bakery pack

**Six Sentence Sunday banners** \- Bakery pack

Also on tumblr over [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/618038869590474752/six-sentence-sunday-banners-bakery-pack-feel).


	8. Six Sentence Sunday - Rainbow/Pride pack

**Six Sentence Sunday banners** \- Rainbow/Pride pack

Also on tumblr over [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/618743540599635968/six-sentence-sunday-banners-rainbowpride-pack).


	9. Sunday Snippet - Writing pack

**Sunday Snippet banners** \- Writing pack

I had a request for some banners from a friend who does Sunday Snippet instead of Six Sentence Sunday, because they tend to overrun 6 sentences and share a snippet of their fic instead. Posting here for anyone else who’d like the banners for that too. :)

As usual, feel free to use with or without credit but if you feel like linking back to/reblogging the tumblr post that’d be great.

Also on tumblr over [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/621463501721026560/sunday-snippet-banners-writing-pack-i-had-a).


	10. Trivia Tuesday

**Trivia Tuesday banners**

I had a request for some banners for Trivia Tuesday too. Hoping to do more in the future - if you have suggestions for themes let me know. :) 

Also on tumblr over [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/620941614407352320/and-a-gif-version-for-one-of-them-trivia-tuesday).

And the gif version of number 3:


	11. Work in Progress Wednesday - Bakery pack

**Work in Progress Wednesday banners** \- Bakery pack

Also on tumblr over [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/620937140081180672/work-in-progress-wednesday-banners-bakery-pack).


	12. Work in Progress Wednesday - Science pack (bio/chem focus)

**Work in Progress Wednesday banners** \- Science pack

Also on tumblr over [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/621293702453788673/work-in-progress-wednesday-banners-science-pack).


	13. Fic Back Friday banners (sort of writing/books theme)

**Fic Back Friday banners**

Also on tumblr over [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/623820768611008512/fic-back-friday-banners-feel-free-to-use-with-or).


	14. Work in Progress Wednesday banners - Physics pack

**Work in Progress Wednesday banners** \- Physics pack

Also on tumblr over [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/625383958495051776/work-in-progress-wednesday-banners-physics-pack).


	15. Work in Progress Wednesday - Audio pack

**Work in Progress Wednesday banners** \- Audio pack

Also on tumblr over [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/626705086463295488/work-in-progress-wednesday-banners-audio-pack-i).


	16. Work in Progress Wednesday - Astronomy pack

**Work in Progress Wednesday banners** \- Astronomy pack

Also on tumblr over [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/626883678907285504/work-in-progress-wednesday-banners-astronomy).


	17. Motivation Monday - cheerleading, congrats and liking/kudos theme

**Motivation Monday banners** \- cheerleading, congrats and liking/kudos theme

Also on tumblr over [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/626718803964952577/motivation-monday-banners-im-a-bit-late-for-this).


End file.
